


Aurora

by Charlie_Chandler



Category: Jane/Storm friends, Loki(Marvel), Loki/Ororo Munroe - Fandom, Loki/Storm - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ororo Munroe - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki brothers, thor/jane - Fandom
Genre: AU, And in turn Loki is Storm's dear, Chicken Noodle Soup, Christmas, Cold kisses, Crossover, Cuddle time!, Double Date, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Fluff, Hip kisses, Hot Cocoa, I totally made Loki and Storm a rock couple, Ice Skating, Interracial Relationship, Jealous!Loki, Jesus! This ship sails!, Loki & Storm feels, Loki buys churros, Loki drives a classic, Loki is a great boyfriend, Loki learns to love rain, Makeout Session, Multi, Scarf Kink, Sick Storm, Storm and Jane are friends, Storm is wearing Loki's boxers again, Storm will always be Loki's baby, Stranded in the middle of nowhere with Loki in the car, Thor and Loki get along..kinda, Tummy kisses, Wet kisses, jealous! Storm, loki is obsessed with scarves, pop tarts, shopping day, so many feels, thor and Loki brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Chandler/pseuds/Charlie_Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Storm gives Loki a reason to love the rain...and other stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hello_LoKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LoKitty/gifts).



Loki glanced over at Storm from the driver seat. The roof of his green, classic, 60's era car was retracted because of the hot summer day. They just left the Summer of Lovin' Rock Festival no more than a few hours ago.   
'Such a glorious time,' Loki thought. He turned his eyes back to the road. Right now, they seemed to be in the middle of a desert; and, it began to rain lightly. Loki grumbled and began to reach for the button to pull the roof back in before he heard Storm softly laugh. Loki looked back at her. Her head was thrown back on the seat and her bare feet were up on the dashboard. Drops of rain stained her ripped shorts and her shirt; the rain stuck in her short, white hair; and, it glistened on her brown skin. She looked enchanting.   
Storm chuckled, "You know, we'd get home faster if you kept your eyes on the road." Loki smirked and turned his head back to the wet road.  "I would, however, you're distracting me." She cracked open her eyes and playfully pushed on his shoulder. Storm curled her legs in on herself and hugged them close to her chest. "Are you not enjoying the rain dear?" Loki rolled his eyes and exhaled softly, "I'm not really a big fan of rain."  
Storm lifted her arm up to catch a few drops in her hand, "I don't see why not, the rain is beautiful. You can do lovely things in the rain, Loki."  
"Yes. And  the rain is wet, and cold, and sullen."  
"But this rain is warm, and pleasing, and relaxing."  
Loki looked back at his girlfriend, her hair had curled slightly due to the humidity. "Always the optimist, aren't you baby?"  
She shrugged her shoulders.   
/  
Loki silently cursed as the car gas light blinked red. He could only travel about another mile until the car gave out. Storm was curled underneath a blanket sleeping, her seat was adjusted so it lay a little flatter. Loki rubbed his hand down his face, pulled over to the side of the road, and turned the car off. He sat there and exhaled angrily. It was raining, he was soaked, tired, hungry; and, he just wanted to curl beneath the covers at home with his Storm. He groaned and threw his head back on the seat. The rain pattered softly on his face and rolled down his cheeks and off his lips. Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'The rain is pretty relaxing..' He could feel eyes watching him. His head turned to see Storm peeking her head from above the blanket, her eyes were blinking slowly. Loki shifted his seat and himself so he could face her, "Something wrong?"   
"You look so beautiful in the rain," she said quietly. Loki allowed himself to laugh and she laughed with him.   
"Why'd you stop the car?" Loki extended his hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh baby," he whispered, "we're kind of stranded." Storm sat up suddenly, "Stranded? What do ya' mean stranded?"   
"The car is almost out of gas." Storm groaned and rubbed her temples, "Loki." Loki sat up and gently took her face in his hands. "Hey, look at me. Look at me." Storm lifted her eyes to look at him, a pout on her lips. "I apologize for not filling the tank while I had the chance. And I apologize for getting us stranded, okay? There is a small town a little while down, we'll drive there to find a gas station, alright?"  
Storm rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Alright, I forgive you." Loki grinned and kissed her on her nose. "Wonderful. Now, come here." Loki adjusted his seat and managed to pull Storm from her blanket and over onto his lap. Storm shifted herself in his lap to a comfortable position. In the process, her butt accidentally bumped into the car horn, making the car honk. Loki's head flew back onto the seat and he started laughing loudly, which in turn had Storm laugh hardly, and she snorted. Which made Loki laugh even harder. After they calmed themselves down, Loki moved his hand down to Storm's butt and pushed her to eye level with him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "And why are we not going to the town?"  
Loki grinned mischievously and moved his hands to soothingly rub her back. "Well, you did say that one can do lovely things in the rain; and, I would like to see some examples of what you meant." Storm grinned, "Well, you can do this-" Storm pressed her lips to Loki's to deliver a quick kiss. Loki smiled, "Oh, wait! I have the perfect music to this." Loki reached into his pants pocket to pull out his green iPhone. He quickly unlocked it and began playing Aurora by Veruca Salt. Storm giggled and buried her face into his neck. "You are such the romanticist!" Loki moved his hand back to her back and he kissed her ear. "It sets the mood." Loki pulled her head back up softly by her hair. His warm mint breath ghosted over her lips before he delivered an open mouthed kiss, and Storm was happy to give back. About a minute and twenty seconds into the song, their quick kiss turned into a soft makeout session. Their heads bobbed and shifted rhythmically.  Storm parted their lips to catch lost breath. Puffs of warm air rose from their mouths. "I hope this made you love the rain a little more," she breathed. Loki kissed her bottom lip and sucked it softly, "Just maybe.."   
Storm wrapped her arms around Loki's pale neck and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love you Loki." Loki smiled and hugged her waist tighter, which was his way of saying "I love you too baby." Storm soon fell asleep in his arms after the rain subsided, and the sky turned from dark blue to a violet red and orange. Loki quickly shook Storm awake. "Wake up Storm." Storm groaned and shifted, "Why?" "Come on Storm, I just want you to see this quickly, then you can fall back into your slumber." Storm turned to her back as Loki wrapped his arms around her waist again. Storm rubbed her eyes. "Wow," she said weakly. The sun rose up slowly, bathing the both of them in a happy glow. She yawned, "It's so pretty." Loki kissed her ear and snuggled closer to her, marveling the sunrise as well. "Indeed."  
Storm yawned and returned to her original position, "Can I sleep again now?" Loki chuckled lightly and rubbed her head lovingly. "Yes. Sweet dreams love."


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm is sick and Loki takes care of her.

Loki sighed slowly as he marked his place in his book and set it down to go tend to Storm. She had just awoken from her nap, and was calling him again. On his way up the stairs he checked the thermostat. It was set at eighty degrees already, Loki was burning. "It is hotter than Hell in here." He set it down to a comfortable seventy degrees and continued on his way to the bedroom.  
Storm lay in bed. Her arm was covering her forehead, her eyes were screwed shut, and she was groaning. The remote to the television was held with a light grip in her hand, and The Cosby Show reruns were playing. "Loki," she groaned. The door opened and Loki walked in slowly. Storm lifted her arm off her forehead and cracked an eye open at him. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and patiently waited for Storm to say something. "Loki, can you get me some water? I'm thirsty." Loki nodded and grabbed her glass off the beside table. Before he left the room Storm added, "And turn the temperature back up to eighty!"  
Loki growled inwardly and closed the door a little harsher than he wanted to.   
Over the next two hours, Storm wouldn't stop calling Loki:  
"Loki. It's too hot, can you turn the temperature down?"  
"Loki, it's cold! Turn the heat up!"  
"Dear I'm hungry. Can you make me a sandwich?"  
"Can you bring me the NyQuil Loki? Yes, I'll use the measuring cup this time."  
"Why are you in here, I didn't call you. Oh, I did? Well I forgot what I was going to ask. But, can you bring me some chips?"  
Loki exhaled angrily and he stomped to the bedroom for what seemed like the hundredth time. He loved Storm dearly, but she was driving him crazy. He opened the door and walked inside. Storm was blowing her nose, she was congested at this point. "Dear, can you get me some tissues?" Loki narrowed his eyes, "Storm," he spoke through his teeth, "the tissues are literally right beside you on the table."  
Storm threw the tissue in the trash and coughed. "Yeah but, can you get them?"  
Loki crossed his arms over his chest, "No."  
Storm buried herself deeper in her cave of blankets and grabbed the remote to turn the channel, "What do ya' mean 'no?'" Loki stalked towards her a little menacingly. "Storm, I have been running meaningless tasks for you the past eight hours. You don't give me a freaking break, and you sound like a cranky and demanding old woman." Storm sat up on her elbows and narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" Loki towered over her, a hard look on his face, "Do not call me for something as insignificant as this-" he grabbed the tissue box of the table and tossed it in her lap- "again." Storm frowned at Loki. As he turned to leave, Storm grabbed a half empty bottle of water from off the table and chucked it at his head. Luckily, Loki dodged it quickly an it skittered down the stairs. Loki threw her a dirty look and purposely slammed the door behind himself.   
/   
Loki sat on the couch, his legs were curled underneath himself and he held his book in his lap. Although the book was open, he wasn't reading any of the words. After giving up reading, he put his earbuds in and cranked his music up loudly. He hardly noticed the light turn on in the kitchen, and Storm rummaging around in the cupboards. Later, Storm stood in front of him holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He gave her a once over and smiled inwardly to himself; she is wearing his clothes. She wore a pair of his green boxers (the waist adjusted so it could fit her), and one of his shirts (which slipped off her shoulder a little. Her short hair was haphazardly sticking up in all directions, and her nose was a little red. Loki paused his music, took out his earbuds, and looked at her. "May I help you?" Storm looked down an shifted from one foot to the other, "I made you soup." Loki arched his brow in curiosity, "You're sick and you prepare me food," he said gently, "did you spit in it?" Storm pouted and set the bowl down on the coffee table, then she sat down next to Loki on the couch. "I thought I could make it up to you. For the way I acted." She took a moment to sneeze into her arm, "I'm sorry I was so- so.."  
"Bossy?," Loki finished. Storm smiled weakly, "Yeah. That." Loki sighed, "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, you're sick after all." Storm smiled and nodded. "So, are you going to eat the soup?" Loki looked towards the bowl and scooped up some of the soup and ate it. He hummed with satisfaction and smiled. "I appreciate the soup baby, but you need it more than I do." Storm and Loki shifted so she was curled up next to his side. He spoon fed her the soup until there was nothing but the broth left. He handed the bowl to her and stood from the couch. "Where are you going?" Loki made his way to the bathroom, "To get some Vix and cough medicine for you before you retire to bed."  
He returned as quickly as he left. Storm had drained the broth from the bowl and was lying on the couch.   
Loki noticed that Storm was on the verge of sleeping, her eyes kept fluttering open and closed. Loki smiled small and measured the appropriate amount of cough medicine for her to take. He sat on the floor on his knees and smoothed her hair down on her head. "Baby you are burning up." Storm attempted to open one of her eyes, "Yeah, I noticed." Loki helped her sit up and she drank the medication. After drinking it, her face cringed in disgust. Loki laughed heartily. She fell back on the couch with a plop and sneezed a few times. Loki grinned, Storm was absolutely adorable sick. He then unscrewed the top to the Vix and rubbed a healthy amount in his palm. He smiled mischievously as he moved to gently sit on her lap. "Shirt up." Storm groaned and lifted her shirt up, Loki blinked in astonishment. Storm had no bra on. "It was hot," was all she said. Loki smirked and began to rub her chest with care. He moved from the middle of her breasts to the middle of her chest; and, massaged her collarbones softly. Storm smiled and sighed with content. Once he finished, Loki pressed a soft kiss to her neck. Storm giggled and wrapped her arms around his pale neck. "You do get giddy when you're drowsy," he joked. Storm pouted, "shutup." Loki moved his hands to her waist and kissed her bottom chin, "my poor baby," he whispered against her skin. He shifted to press chaste kisses all over her hot stomach. "My poor baby is so sick." Storm moaned and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her belly button before scooping her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Loki set her down in the edge of the bed and quickly cleaned the area that she occupied. After that, Loki picked her up again and laid her head on the pillow. He covered her abundantly and kissed her forehead. Loki turned the tv off and the light, before he left the room be heard Storm drowsily say, "Why are you leaving?" Loki sat next to her on the bed. "I'm leaving so you can get proper rest Storm." Storm shifted so she could face him. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness, "I'll get better if you sleep with me." Loki smiled, "do you really think so?" She nodded. Loki wrapped his arms around her as she buried herself in his chest. "I love sick days," she whispered. 


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and Loki go on a double date with Thor and Jane. The night begins with hugs and ice skating and ends with cold kisses and sprained ankles. Yep:) what a lovely date. I felt in the Chrismassy mood don't judge.

Storm shook Loki for literally the fifteenth time. He had his face buried in a pillow, with another one on the top of his head. "Loki, stop being childish, get up." Loki mumbled a "no" into the pillow and pulled the covers over his head. Storm sighed and walked to the bathroom, "you better be out by the time I finish my shower."  
/  
'At least he made an attempt,' Storm thought as she walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around her. Loki was sitting up in bed; arms crossed over his bare chest, his hair a mess, and he was watching some horse documentary. Loki tried his best to avoid her eyes and focus on the documentary. Storm stepped in front of the television with a hand on her hip and the other holding her towel in place.   
"Loki. Get up."  
"I am up."  
"Get out. The bed."  
Loki exhaled and sunk deeper, "why Storm? I don't even desire to go!" Storm rolled her eyes, "Loki we've been over this. We're going on a double date with Jane and your brother Thor, and you will enjoy it. Why won't you go?"  
Loki threw his hands up for emphasis, "because the big oaf of my brother is aggravating! By gods I ha-"  
Loki didn't even notice Storm's finger point in his face, "don't you dare say you hate him Loki. Dear, he's your brother." Loki averted his eyes, "I was adopted Storm." Storm kissed the top of his head and gently said, "it makes no difference Loki. Please get ready." Loki sighed and got up out of bed, "as you wish." Storm grinned and kissed Loki on his cheek.   
/  
Loki blew on his hot chocolate before he sipped it. Storm and he stood next to the fifty foot tall, brightly lit Christmas tree. Storm was snuggled up next to Loki as they waited for Thor and Jane.   
"They aren't even here and my night is already being ruined," he growled. "Don't be such a grinch Loki. They'll show."   
"Storm!" Storm and Loki turned in the direction of the voice. Jane was running towards Storm, her arms out held. Storm squealed and left her boyfriend's embrace to greet her friend Jane. Loki watched as Storm hefted Jane off the ground with little ease. He smiled to himself, Storm was a lot stronger than she appeared. He was about to drink some more of his hot chocolate before Thor clapped him on the back.   
"A lovely reunion, right brother?" Loki was going to say something mocking but decided not to (he promised Storm). "Yes. Absolutely charming brother." Storm and Jane walked back over laughing. "Loki," Jane smiled. Loki smiled small and nodded at her. Thor bear hugged Storm, "Storm!" Storm laughed and hugged him back, "Thor. It's so nice to meet you again!" He withdrew her once he heard Loki clear his throat. "Well then if you don't mind," Loki said lacing his fingers with Storm's gloved ones, "let's go have fun shall we?"  
/  
The group laughed in the retro themed diner. The place was packed because of the Festival of Lights that was occurring outside. "And then he just slips on the ice! He lands in the snow and just lays there! Darcy and Selvig could hardly contain themselves!," Jane laughed. Loki chuckled heartily along with Storm (who snorted), which made Loki laugh harder. Thor laughed and shook his head, "you are no better than me Jane. I was trying to teach you." Loki was finally able to settle down and he sipped his coffee, "teaching brother? Shall we see how well you can glide over the ice?" Thor crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "feeling a bit competitive today, Loki?" Loki leaned back in his seat, "let's just say that I'm getting into the Christmas spirit."  
/  
Loki did a few practice skates around the large ice rink before stopping with grace in front of the trio. Jane held her mouth open in awe and Thor just scoffed. Loki stood with his heels together and gestured his hand out to Storm, "shall we, Storm?" Storm smiled and placed her hand in his. Loki laced their fingers together and kissed her fully on the mouth before they both skated away into the bustling crowd. Jane and Thor watched as the couple spun in a few expert circles and glided swiftly to another area of the rink. Jane looked to Thor, "and you are sure you can do this?" Thor smiled and kissed the top of her head, "come now love. Have more confidence in me! It can't be that difficult."  
/  
Thor slipped and fell onto the ice for the umpteenth time. Jane struggled to get to him, she was wobbling uncontrollably on her skates. Just when she though she was about to fall, Loki grabbed her by the waist. "Careful miss Jane." She held onto his scarf with a clenched fist, "sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Loki sighed and guided her towards Thor. Storm was busy helping Thor up from the ice. Once he was up, Storm held onto the sleeves of his coat, "I gotcha' big guy. Come on, skating is easy. It's just like dancing." Loki skidded to a stop with Jane as he watched Storm try and teach Thor how to skate. They were halfway around the rink before Jane said, "well that's nice, Storm is teaching Thor how to skate." Loki ground his teeth together, "it's not nice at all." He tightened his grip on Jane's waist, "my brother is stealing my Storm!" Jane's eyes widened, "Loki-uh. Wait! Loki! Loki! Loki!" Loki pushed Jane with great force. He did all the skating while she was screaming at the skaters in front of them. "Hey! Watch out! Excuse me, sorry! Loki, quit!" Loki growled and spun them around. Loki expertly skated backwards while Jane was holding onto his scarf with dear life.  
"Loki what do you think you are doing?!"  
"Teaching you how to skate, what else?"  
"Being a- THOR!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Lookout Loki!"  
They both crashed into Storm and Thor. The four of them slipped and flew across the ice into the nearest wall.   
/   
Thor groaned as he balanced the ice pack on his head. Jane kissed him on his bruised cheek and gave him a hearty hug. Jane herself was in a little pain...and shock. She had busted her lip and had it stitched by the paramedics who came to the festival just in case. Loki returned with a limp and a two steamy churros. He had twisted his ankle in their fall. Loki handed one churro to Thor and the other to Jane. "Here, I bought you two these churros for acceptance of my apology. Jealousy got the better of me." Thor took the churro with a smile and nibbled into it, "thank you Loki." Jane mumbled her thanks and stood  with Thor. Thor removed the ice pack and winced, "we will be leaving now. But, this was very fun. We should do this again." Loki smirked, "we should. Again, I am sorry for your injuries." Thor clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled, "nonsense, we've been through worse. Nothing pop tarts and reruns of Fraiser can't fix." Loki smiled and nodded. Thor laced his fingers with Jane and they turned to leave. "Thor," Loki called. Thor turned slightly to Loki. "Merry Christmas." Thor beamed and nodded. Once Loki saw them disappear, he left to go find Storm.  
/  
Storm had to drive home that night because of Loki's twisted ankle. The ride home was silent and Loki was worried that he had angered her. Storm had luckily managed to get out of the bundle with a bruised hip and arms.   
They arrived home and walked to their bedroom. Storm discarded everything except for her turtle neck, Christmas-themed underwear, and her socks. She hung her coat up in the closet and went to go search for her pajama boxers. Loki out on his fuzzy, green pajama pants and an old band shirt. He sat on the bed and examined his ankle. There was a purple ring going around his ankle and there was a throbbing pain. Storm returned with Loki's boxers on and a tube of icy-hot in her hand. She walked to Loki silently and rubbed some icy-hot on his ankle. She finished and set the tube in the dresser. "I hope you are not mad at me," Loki said. Storm just smiled, "I'm not mad. I feel..loved." Loki tilted his head to the side and his face twisted into a look of confusion, "loved?" Storm stopped in the middle of the room and brushed her hair, "yeah. To know you'd plow all of us into a walk just to stop me from teaching Thor to ice skate. Loki, were you jealous?" Loki blushed slightly and stood, ignoring the pain in his ankle. "I was. But, running us all into that wall wasn't my original plan." Storm looked up at him and peered into his green irises. "Then what was your plan?" Loki bent to whisper into her ear. "My plan was to skate up beside you-" he rested a hand on her waist- "leave Jane with Thor and picked you up like so-" he achieved in picking her up with one arm. It put a pressure on his ankle, but he could care less. "Then. I would grab your hand, lace our fingers together, and spin you around until you got dizzy." Loki did as he said until Storm laughed and they fell on the bed. Storm looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "and then what would you do?" Loki marveled at her beauty for a while before he kissed her. They both moaned into the kiss and Loki moved his hand to Storm's hip. Storm broke the kiss and hissed. "What's wrong?," Loki sounded alarmed. "It's nothing. My hip, it's just a bruise." "Let me see." Storm arched her brow and pulled down her boxers to reveal a big dark bruise on her right hip. Loki felt angered that he caused this to Storm because of a little fit. He limped his fastest to the kitchen to grab a small ice cube from the freezer an returned to her. Storm tilted her head to the side as she observed Loki pop the ice cube into his mouth and suck on it until it melted. He walked over to her and told her to lay on her left side. She did as she was told. Loki lightly ran his thumb over her bruise before settling down to roll his cold tongue over her hip. "Ah!" Storm grabbed the pillow and his her face in it. It tickled and soothed her at the same time. Loki kissed her in multiple spots on her bruise and rolled his tongue over it multiple times.  Storm giggled and hugged the pillow tighter. Loki fought the urge to chuckle against her hip, but failed. He moved to kiss her neck and her forehead. Storm released the pillow and pecked Loki on his mouth three times, then kissed him long and hard on the fourth one. Loki flipped them over so she was on top of him. She sat up in his lap and sprinkled chaste kisses all over his neck and face. He crinkled his nose when she kissed it. "Come here," she pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and gave him an open mouthed kiss. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and laid a hand on her lower back. He glided his tongue over her bottom lip and sucked on her warm tongue. Storm moaned and pressed their bodies closer. They were interrupted by Storm's ringtone going off. It was Girl U Want by DEVO. It rung a second time and Storm apologized against Loki's lips for breaking their heated kiss. Loki growled. She picked up the phone.   
"Hello? Hi Jane! What? Oh-" she laughed-"no. Oh really? How sweet. No, but we are free next week." Loki groaned and laid his head back against the pillows. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll be there. Okay bye, I love you too. Hope you and Thor get better dear. Bye." Storm hung up the phone and looked at Loki. He was scowling at her. "What?," she said with fake innocence. "Please don't tell me you scheduled another double date." she shrugged her shoulders, "and if I did?" He groaned, "Storm." She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. In turn, Loki wrapped his arm around her neck lovingly. "You know you enjoyed it-" she kissed his cheek-"you just don't want to admit it." Loki rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "Nonsense," he said even if he had to agree, he did enjoy this double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt in a Chrismassy mood. So, why not? And yes, Loki is very protective and keeps his girl all to himself. And yeah, Thor and Loki kinda got along. What a Christmas miracle! By the way, I can totally see Thor cuddled up with Jane on the couch eating pop tarts and watching re runs of Fraiser.


	4. Shopping Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a scarf fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG time since I updated, I'm kinda late on holiday-inspired fics but whatever...

They bustled through the thick crowd of shoppers all in the post-Christmas, post-New Year mood. Loki helped carry bags full of clothes for his Storm. She was on a shopping spree spending the money Tony Stark had gifted her for Christmas. Loki grimaced as a man bumped iynto his shoulder without saying "excuse me".

'By gods, I hate shopping,' he thought.

Storm was a few feet in front of him, her arms full of bags herself. They've been through ten stores already, well the ten stores Loki could keep count of, and Storm still had about five hundred to spare. 'Stark surely was generous this year,' he thought.

Loki stopped in the middle of the traffic as something caught his eye. He called Storm over and walked to the store front. His eyes widened in awe as he read the giant, whimsical, bold letters above the store: MR. SCARF. He looked at her hesitantly, "May I? "

Storm nodded and smiled as he rushed through the doors into the warm store. Loki grabbed every scarf he could find and hold. Storm walked up to him and grabbed her bags from him. He held up a dark purple one, "What do you think of this one?"

Storm tilted her head, "mmn, I think it looks nice, try it on. Here, there is a seating area and mirrors over there."

Storm took a seat and marveled in the sight of Loki becoming so excited about scarves. "This one will match the coat you bought me." He twisted a dark gray woolen scarf fashionably around his neck. He turned to her, "what do you think?,"

A female employee with long brown hair soon walked over,"it's a great color but," she grabbed a dark blue scarf from off the stack Loki brought over, and held it up to his cheek, "I think this one will look best. The color is good on you."

Loki looked down at her, "you think so?"

Storm hummed in irritation and jealousy and walked off to find a better scarf. She returned with a forest green scarf with gold trimming. Storm observed as the employee, Martha, twisted a red scarf around Loki's neck and smiled at something he said. Storm rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the two.

She shook her head, "Doesn't look that attractive in him," she pulled the scarf off Loki and wrapped the green one around his neck to pull him closer to her face. "This one matches your eyes," she beamed.

Martha faked a smile.

She grabbed a wooly brown one and was about to object to Storm's opinion before she was intervened. "I won't be needing your assistance any longer Martha, thank you; but, this one suits me," Loki smirked and kissed Storm shortly.

Martha clicked her tongue and grabbed the scarves Loki approved of, "I'll ring you up then."

///

Loki finished hanging his 50 scarves up in color coordination and joined Storm in the kitchen. He leaned on the wall frame and watched her make sandwiches for lunch. "You were jealous."

"Yeah," she took a bite of her sandwich, "so?"

Loki chuckled and grabbed the sandwich from her hand, "it's nothing..I just feel, how one would say 'loved'?"

She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck, "it's not my fault. Martha was getting a little to close to you dear."

He finished the sandwich in record time and held her close, "she was quite annoying wasn't she?" Laughter erupted from Storm, and she released herself from him. "I guess this means you look forward to our next shopping day then?"

"Now, now I never said all that baby." Storm exaggerated a sigh and placed a hand to her forehead for emphasis. "Oh, but all those clothes that you can watch me try on! The pants, the shirts, all those cute bras I bought from Victoria's Secret."

Loki smirked and stalked toward her, "Well then, if you put it that way, I could get used to these shopping days more often."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was MAJORLY inspired by Aurora by Veruca Salt.First of many one-shots I plan to write for this couple. And yes, they will most likely be a cute rock couple in the other stories as well:)


End file.
